The Girl He Couldn't Remember
by TaliaSilva
Summary: Samantha Summers, everyone remembers her, says she's great. All but Harry, he doesn't remember her. So what happens when she's in a coma, becomes some sort of ghost and no one can see or hear her but him? Will he understand why he doesn't remember her?
1. Bad News Travel Fast :

Her name was Samantha, Samantha Summers. She was a sixteen year old girl who had once been known for her joyful spirit and happiness.

Her favourite hobby had been flying on her broom, feel the wind blow through her hair, feel freedom.

She had been a true friend, a loyal friend to those who knew her. She had been the best of people… She had been important to everyone who took five minutes of their time to talk to her… Because she was indeed unique. No one hated her. It was, what her father called, a gift from her mother's side.

Her mother, Mary Summers, had been murdered two months ago, but that's a story for some other time.

Samantha had been a marvellous person. And then, it happened. She had been run over by some muggle machine and was in – what the Healers called – a coma.

Her father, John, had broken down. He had lost his wife and now was about to lose the person he loved the most.

In one of the many rooms in St. Mungus laid Samantha Summers. Her skin was paler than usual, making her brown locks stand out and her usually shinny, big, warm brown eyes were closed.

Her father sat next to her holding her hand, hoping she'd hear his prays and wake up.

This was all very frightful for John… So you can imagine Samantha's face when she saw herself lying in a hospital bed with her father besides her in tears and weak.

Samantha looked down at herself. Something was wrong. She could see past herself. And who was that girl in that bed who looked just like her?

'Daddy, Daddy,' she called. 'Daddy, who is that?' she asked gesturing to the girl who looked just like her in the bed.

Her father took no notice of her words.

Samantha moved closer to him and tried to shake him, but instead she went right through him.

'What the-'

She looked down at herself. She was defiantly paler, much paler the usual, she was passing right through people, her father couldn't hear her… Was she dead?

But if she was dead why was she still where she was? Why wasn't she in heaven or wherever dead people went to once they died?

She looked at her body in the bed. She was in a coma. So was she somehow half dead? No, no one could be half-dead.

And she knew that if she'd ever be introduced to the choice between life and death, death would be her option.

Life hadn't made much sense since her mother's death, it just didn't. Life had become meanless, empty without her.

She wanted to join her mother… She wanted to die. Her mission on Earth, whatever it was, had been done. She had had her joys, her laughs, her tears… She had experienced pain, hurt, joy, freedom… She had done it all. She was more than ready to die. That's what she wanted.

Just as she thought of it a white light appeared in front of her. And then she saw her, her mother.

She was prettier then Samantha remembered. The dreams she had with her mother really didn't make her any justice…

'Mum,' she called weakly.

'Sammy,' said her mother with a calm smile on her pink lips. 'So, you want to cross over?'

'Yes,' Samantha replied at once but then she remembered: her father.

She glanced over her shoulder and what she saw broke her heart (did ghosts, or whatever she was right then, even have a heart?). He had tears, silent tears, rolling down his face as he held the Samantha on the bed's hand.

Maybe she didn't want to die just yet. Maybe she needed to stay for her father. Perhaps saving him was her mission. She didn't know what to do now.

'I'm sorry, Sammy,' said her mother. 'You're not ready yet.'

'But- No, mum!'

It was too late, the light, her mother, had all disappeared. Samantha let out a breath of frustration. She was confused, lost.

A part of her wanted to die, for Samantha felt that a part of her had died the night her mother had been murdered. But another part of her wanted to stay, to live, for she knew that if she did die her father would as well.

She was the half keeping him alive. If she died he'd die, in the inside, at least.

So what did Samantha really want, to live or to die?

Well, seen that her mother had disappeared that settled the matter, didn't it?

She'd just have to get back into her body. But when she tried she just went past her body and the bed. Something was wrong.

She was panicking now. She couldn't die, she couldn't live, and people couldn't see her or hear her… What was she going to do?

She tried everything, from moving objects to touching her father but nothing.

Why couldn't he see her? She could see Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, and the Bloody Baron, from Slytherin, and all the other house's ghosts at Hogwarts, why couldn't he see her?

She let out a breath of frustration trying to figure a way out of that situation.

Harry's P.O.V.

'Diagon Alley's really different, isn't it?' asked Ron as he sat down.

'Defiantly,' said Hermione taking a seat next to the red haired.

Harry took a seat next to Ron as well but said nothing about Diagon Alley.

He could still hear Narcissa Malfoy saying Sirius's name.

Anger and pain grew inside of him but he said nothing and tried his best not to show his anger.

Ron and Hermione were looking at each other quit intensively until she grabbed a book to hide her blush.

She might as well not have, for a second later an owl hit the window.

'Whose owl is that?' asked Hermione.

'Not mine,' replied Harry uninterested.

'I've never seen it,' said Ron raising to his feet.

'Oh,' Hermione let out a laugh. 'I know who it belongs to.'

Ron, at once, took back his seat and leaned towards Harry.

'Bet you it's Vicky's,' he whispered.

Hermione stopped walking towards the window and glared at Ron.

'In a matter of fact it isn't,' she snapped making Ron jump and turn red. 'It's Sam's.'

'Sam,' repeated Ron. 'Another pervert pen pal of yours?'

'Sam is a girl,' said Hermione. 'And _Vicktor_ is not a pervert!'

She then opened the window and allowed Moony to enter.

Moony was an owl that was completely white with deep blue eyes.

'So,' said Ron still blushing 'who's Sam, a muggle?'

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'No, she's a Gryffindor, in our year, Samantha, Samantha Summers…'

At once, realization hit Ron.

'Oh, you mean the one that makes Malfoy make a fool of himself every time she's around?'

'Yeah,' said Hermione stiffly. 'Apparently she's the only one with the touch.'

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'Summers,' repeated Harry making the other two – who had forgotten his presence – jump in surprise. 'Hey, there was a woman, Mary Summers who was found-'

'Murdered three months ago,' finished Hermione. 'She was Sam's mum.'

'She didn't seem-'

'She focused on her O.W.L's to distract herself from her mother's death and the Ministry kept it quiet.'

'Why?' asked Harry.

Hermione bit her lower lip as if not feeling very comfortable about the topic.

'I don't think it's my business to tell you,' she said and both boys noticed how carefully she was choosing her words.

'Hermione,' called Harry in a warning tone.

'Look, I'm not sure, it's just theory,' she said.

'Your theories are usually right,' pointed out Ron.

'But if it isn't-'

'We'll take the chance,' said Harry rising to his feet.

'Oh, alright then,' said Hermione giving in. 'Mrs. Summers worked in the Ministry, but she never told Samantha in which department.'

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

'Ok,' said Harry slowly.

'She never told Samantha in which department she worked in,' repeated Ron. 'That's weird.'

'Exactually,' said Hermione. 'And which job in the Ministry is so secretive you couldn't tell your own daughter?'

Again, Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at Hermione and, together, the three echoed:

'The Unspeakables...'

'So she was an Unspeakable, she was murdered, her murder was covered up,' said Harry going through the facts. 'So, it could have easily been a Death Eater on Voldemort's orders-'

'Do you have to say his name?' asked Ron.

'-who killed her,' finished Harry ignoring completely Ron's interruption.

Hermione nodded.

'Because she didn't tell them what they wanted to know…'

'And that's what the Ministry guessed had happened,' said Hermione. 'And the thought of that becoming public… They made sure both Samantha and her father were told absolute lies. But Samantha's not an idiot and she knew something was wrong.'

Harry felt disguised. The Ministry had no respect for the Summers.

Anyone who died as Mrs. Summers had, in the respectful way she did, deserved to be respected.

'Samantha,' said Harry. He didn't remember ever meeting anyone by that way. 'Are you sure she's in our year?'

'She's in my dorm, Harry,' replied Hermione. 'You're just always too busy to notice, lost in your own thoughts.'

Harry really didn't remember anyone called Samantha Summers. It was a pity though. He was sure he'd like anyone who made Draco Malfoy look like a fool, as Ron had said.

Ron and Harry got lost in conversation about the lessons Dumbledore had mentioned he'd be teaching Harry.

'(…), don't you think so, Hermione?' asked Ron.

He waited for a reply but none came from their female friend.

'Hermione,' called Ron.

When they looked at Hermione they rose to their feet.

All colour had left her face, her eyes had grown wide in pure horror, her hand was over her mouth as if trying to stop herself from yelling and her wide in horror eyes were fixed on the piece of parchment that was in her shaky hands.

'Hermione,' called Harry softly 'are you alright?'

Hermione's brown wide eyes left the piece of parchment to look at the two boys.

She fell in a chair and her hand slowly left her mouth.

'Hermione,' called Ron fearfully 'Hermione, say something!'

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment again and then at the boys.

'Sa- Sam- she- she- she's in a coma,' she managed to say.

Although she had never told them, Sam was the only person Hermione was ever – shall we say – girly.

Sam was the first to know about Hermione going to the Yule Ball with Vicktor Krum. Actually, Vicktor sent a lot of notes to Hermione through Sam.

Sam did always understand whenever the boys weren't. And Hermione – she'd never say it out load – trusted Samantha more than she ever trusted Ginny.

In a way, Samantha was Hermione's best friend.

And now, that girl was nearly gone, in a coma.


	2. Hermione's Best Friend

It had been a month, nearly two, since Samantha had discovered what she was. Well, she still didn't know what she was. But she had made a decision.

Through that last month she had done her best for someone to notice her but no one did. And she was positive that everyone could see the Hogwarts ghosts. Perhaps it was because they were at Hogwarts. So tomorrow, on the first of September, she'd go to Hogwarts and hopefully someone would see her.

But… what if they didn't?

'No, no, no, no,' Samantha told herself. 'They'll see me once I'm at Hogwarts. If they can see Nick, and all the other ghosts, they'll see me.'

Hermione's P.O.V.

'Hermione, where are you going?' asked Ron as he saw his bushy haired friend put on her backpack.

Hermione didn't look like Hermione at all this summer. Ever since she had received Mr. Summer's letter about Sam she hadn't been herself.

Harry was sure he had heard her cry every night or so, positive she didn't sleep, because she had big lines under her eyes.

'I- I'm going to St. Mungus,' she replied in a weak voice.

Harry lifted his face from the chess table and faced her.

'Why?' asked Ron.

Hermione glared so hard it was fearful.

'Ron,' called Harry in an urgent voice.

'What?'

'I am going to see Sam,' said Hermione and at once Ron felt bad for asking. 'Oh, I- I'm sorry, I didn't remember-'

'Oh, easy for you, isn't it,' snapped Hermione. 'Who cares about Hermione's best friend and about how Hermione feels about it?'

Ron dropped his head in shame.

'Hermione,' called Harry not willing to witness another one o their arguments 'we do care-'

'You do, because it doesn't seem like it,' she said. 'All you do is play chess and play around. You have not once asked how Samantha's doing, how I'm doing! All you care about is how Percy's being an arse, how Ginny's dating Dean, how well the twin's shop is doing, how good Lavender Brown looks when she smiles,' at that Ron turned more red then a tomato.

'Look, we know how bad things are,' said Harry. 'We just didn't want to make you talk. We wanted you to tell us when you were ready to.'

Hermione took a deep breath and opened her mouth to talk but at that moment Lupin came in.

'Hermione,' he called 'me and Tonks are taking you to St. Mungus.'

Hermione nodded.

'We can go with you,' offered Ron.

'No, it's alright,' said Hermione. 'Mr. Summer's is only expecting me, anyways.'

Both Harry and Ron knew Hermione was bad and wanted to help out but didn't know what to do or say so they just gave her an encouraging smile, which she returned with a weak one.

Samantha's P.O.V.

She kept walking around the hospital room. She looked down at her pale body. How she wished she could be back in it.

She missed Hermione though. Samantha never did like Pavarti and Lavender much. Well, they were alright but all they did was gossip. Hermione had smart topics – not the book and school but other stuff.

She and Hermione had had their girly talks. Like, when Hermione had had a crush on Vicktor Krum and Samantha had only admitted to Hermione her crush on Harry. No one else knew that she had a crush on Harry and she knew, even though he was her best friend, that Hermione would never tell Harry unless Samantha told her she could.

How she missed Hermione.

'Mr. Summers,' called the nurse 'a girl is here. She says her name is-'

'Hermione Granger,' finished Mr. Summers. 'Yes, let her in.'

Samantha, who had been sitting on the floor, jumped to her feet.

When she saw Hermione she felt bad.

Hermione looked as if she hadn't slept in days.

'Oh, Hermione,' said Samantha.

Hermione moved towards the Samantha in the bed and took her hand.

'Thanks for coming, Hermione,' said John from his seat.

'It's alright, Mr. Summers,' said Hermione. 'I would have come earlier but all the members of the-'

'I know, Remus explained,' said Mr. Summers.

Samantha moved towards Hermione.

'Hermione,' she called. 'Hermione, I'm right here. Can you hear me?'

But Hermione couldn't which made Sam's hope die slowly. Maybe once she was at Hogwarts Hermione would see her.

For the three hours Hermione was there she said nothing. All she did was hold not Samantha's hand (the one in the bed).

Finally, Samantha saw Professor Lupin come in. And for the first time, she was thankful no one could hear her. She couldn't hold the gasp that escaped her mouth when she saw the teacher.

She hadn't seen him in two years but he had aged loads. Perhaps it had been his fury little problem…

'Hermione,' he called softly and at that moment Hermione quickly dried her tears 'we have to go.'

Hermione nodded but didn't move.

'Hermione,' insisted Lupin 'Tonks is waiting.'

Hermione nodded again and then looked at Mr. Summers.

'You'll- you will-'

'I'll owl you,' promised John.

Hermione nodded and took one last glance before leaving.

Samantha tried again, but Hermione – just like her father, the doctors and nurses – didn't notice Samantha's presence.

Samantha just had to accept it: until tomorrow she would just have to hold on another night without being noticed by anyone.

'Ah well,' said Samantha signing 'another night can't harm.'


	3. You Can See Me?

'Ron, Ron, RON!'

'WHAT?!'

'Get out of bed already,' said Hermione impatiently.

Harry sat up and put on his glasses. No, Hermione hadn't slept that night. Perhaps visiting Samantha had only made it worse.

She left the room and the boys got dressed.

'Do you think Samantha will ever- you know?' Harry asked Ron.

Ron thought for a moment.

'I don't know,' he replied slowly. 'I hope so. I mean, she's the only girl who makes Malfoy look bad.'

'You better not let Hermione hear you,' advised Harry.

'Yeah, she'll probably put me in a coma,' said Ron.

Harry half-smiled but regretted not remembering Samantha. He had heard Hermione mention her a few times, as did Blaise Zabini and Neville Longbottom. But why couldn't he remember?

'Boys, hurry up,' called Mrs. Weasley from the kitchen.

Samantha's P.O.V.

She looked up and down and then recognized a familiar group of red haired.

'The Weasleys,' whispered Samantha. 'Hermione should be with them.'

But when she looked again they were gone.

She'd just have to make it to 9 ¾ and she'd be fine.

Soon she was in Hogwarts Express and on her way to Hogwarts. She sat in the compartment with Neville, Seamus, Dean and Ginny but still none of them could see her.

When she called Neville the first time, it seemed as if he had hesitated but it could have been her hope pulling tricks on her.

'So, have you told Ron?' asked Dean.

'Told him what?' asked Ginny.

'You know…' he gestured to himself.

'Oh, yeah, the day we went on summer holidays,' she replied.

'Yeah, and from what Hermione said, he really took it well,' said Samantha rolling her eyes.

She had found a good point of being invisible to people. Whatever she said didn't have consequences.

Neville revealed his presence by taking a deep breath. Samantha's best friends were Neville, Hermione, Luna, Teddy and Blaise.

She at once focused on Neville. He had been quite all trip but other than that he seemed normal.

'Neville, you alright, mate,' asked Seamus.

Neville jerked his head towards the Irish boy and then just nodded slowly.

'You know,' said Ginny slowly 'you can tell us.'

'Yeah, come on, mate,' insisted Dean.

Neville considered for a moment.

'Er, I better go find Luna,' he decided and rose to his feet. 'See you later.'

Samantha didn't want to stay behind so she followed Neville.

Neville soon found Luna and the two decided to look for a compartment.

'Luna,' called Neville 'have- have you heard abou- about-'

'Yes,' said Luna sadly 'her father owled me.'

And now Samantha understood. Neville was down because she – Samantha – was in a coma.

'Please don't be sad,' she pleaded but they couldn't hear her. 'Urg! Where the hell is Blaise? Maybe he'll hear me.'

And just then Blaise appeared with Draco and Pansy.

Harry's P.O.V.

Hermione and Ron had gone to their Prefect meeting leaving Harry alone to find a compartment. Ginny had run off to meet Dean, who was probably with Seamus.

Well, Harry would just have to go alone.

Just as all hope was gone Harry recognized Neville and Luna's voices. And then he saw the Slytherin's Trio (Blaise, Draco and Pansy) moving towards them.

'Get out of the way Longbottom,' ordered Blaise.

'Don't you yell at him,' snapped a girl Harry had never seen before.

She had brown hair and big warm brown eyes. She was his height and slim.

Blaise didn't take any notice of the girl nor did anyone else.

'Didn't you hear him?' repeated Draco Malfoy. 'He said out of the way.'

'Now, Draco, stop it! Stop bulling, Neville,' pleaded the girl. 'You promised!'

'Yeah, like Malfoy's one to keep a promise,' murmured Harry but they all heard and turned to him.

'My, my, if it isn't – what do they call you – The Chosen One…' said Draco.

'Draco, stop it! Leave him alone,' asked the girl.

Harry was starting to feel confused. The girl was there but no one looked at her once.

'I still don't understand why Samantha takes after them,' murmured Pansy.

'Pansy, stop it!' shouted the girl everyone but Harry ignored. 'All of you. Just leave them all be!'

'What are you looking at, Potter?' snapped Draco since Harry seemed to be looking at thin air.

'Not your business,' snapped Harry.

The girl with brown locks turned quickly to Harry. For seconds all they did was stare at each other and then she walked closer to him.

'Can- Can you see me?' she asked.

Harry looked at her lost.

'They can't,' she explained. 'Don't say anything,' she added quickly before he could reply. 'They'll think you're mad.'

'As if they don't already,' said Harry.

'What?' asked Draco.

'Nothing,' said Harry with a glare.

'Thought so' replied Draco. 'Let's go, Blaise. Sam must be looking for us.'

Harry noticed that at that moment Neville's hands formed fists and Luna's breath quickened.

'You won't find her here, Malfoy,' said Neville.

The three Slytherins stopped walking and turned around.

'What do you mean with that, Longbottom,' demanded Blaise.

'She had an accident,' said Neville slowly. 'A muggle, he didn't see her in the street…' Neville was chocking, tears were raising his eyes. 'And- And he ran over her with- with a muggle machine.'

Blaise slowly moved closer to Neville.

'She- She didn't-'

'She's in a coma,' said Neville slowly. 'They- They think she won't- ever…'

Blaise was so close to Neville their noses were nearly touching.

'You're lying,' said Blaise. 'You're lying,' he said louder.

'No, he's not,' said the brunette with curls.

She quickly turned to Harry.

'Tell Blaise that Hermione went to see me! Tell him that the muggle was drunk and that it was all too fast for him to stop.'

'Why can't you tell them?'

Luna looked at Harry curiously but he ignored her.

'I told you not to reply,' said Samantha. 'They can't see me. And I don't know how you can but just make sure Blaise doesn't kill Neville!'

'He's not lying,' said Harry.

'What?' asked Blaise.

'Hermione,' said Harry. 'She's been down all summer because of Samantha. She went to visit her at St. Mungus. A Muggle was drunk and didn't manage to stop the car so it hit against her.'

'No,' said Blaise more pale then Harry had ever seen him. 'I- I don't believe you. LIARS! YOU'RE ALL LIARS!'

And he ran down the hall.

'Wait, Blaise!' Draco and Pansy went off running after him.

'Come, Neville,' called Luna calmly putting a hand on his shoulder.

Neville relaxed his hands and followed Luna to wherever she took him.

'Coming, Harry?' asked Luna.

'Yeah, I just have to talk to-'

But the brunette was no longer there. Maybe she was his imagination. But she had told him she was Samantha. Well, she hadn't told him exactually but she had said that Hermione had gone to see her and the only person Hermione went to see was Samantha.

Harry soon found a compartment and shared it with Luna and Neville. Some fourth years ask if Harry wanted to join them but he – politely – refused the invitation.

'Er, Neville,' called Harry 'how was Samantha, physically?'

'Oh, she had brown curls,' he said thoughtfully.

'Yeah, long ones,' added Luna. 'And big round brown eyes, like her mother's.'

'She was always quit pale,' said Neville. 'She liked smiling a lot.'

'Yeah,' agreed Luna with a smile. 'And she liked having normal conversations.'

'Normal conversations,' repeated Harry.

'Pavarti and Lavender only gossip and talk about boys,' explained Luna. 'Samantha wasn't like that.'

'She was the only Gryffindor Snape ever tolerated. And McGonagall let her stay with me in every group work so that I could get an E,' added Neville.

'She always hexed Zabini and Malfoy when they called me Loony,' said Luna. 'And they're her friends.'

'But you remember her, right?' asked Neville.

'Er, well, I- no, I don't,' said Harry.

For a moment no one spoke and then Neville asked:

'You don't remember her?'

'No,' replied Harry.

'Harry, everyone knows her how come-'

'I don't know, Neville,' replied Harry. 'I don't know. Everyone talks about how great she was and I don't remember.'

'Well, she never liked the spotlight,' said Luna.

'No, she didn't,' agreed Neville. 'She liked peace and quiet.'

'Pity you didn't meet her,' said Luna. 'But I'm sure she'll be thrilled to meet you once this nightmare's over.'

'Do you think she- she'll wake up?' Neville asked Luna.

The blond took his hand and nodded.

'We just have to believe,' she told him.

Harry was now more shocked than ever. They way they had described Samantha matched the way the girl he saw looked. Could he have seen Samantha?

Then why didn't anyone else see and hear her? Why didn't anyone see her?

Something was wrong? Was Harry losing it? Was he going mad?


	4. Getting To Know Samantha Summers

Harry, Hermione and Ron took their seats at the Gryffindor table and watched the sorting. It seemed just yesterday that Harry had been where they were, in front of all those people getting Sorted.

He had been terrified and now he was a sixth year, nearly graduating.

'Almeida, Jennifer,' called McGonagall.

Dumbledore, with his hand still bruised, smiled at Harry, who nodded his head in return.

'Nasty thing he has on his hand,' said a sweet voice behind Harry.

'Yeah, I- You!'

Hermione turned to Harry and said:

'Shhh!'

'I told you never to reply to me,' said Samantha 'at least, not in front of people.'

'You're white,' he whispered.

'I know,' she admitted sadly. 'I think I'm some kind of a ghost or something. I'm only in a coma so I suppose I'm kind of half-dead, if that's even possible.'

Harry looked at the girl that he had seen earlier. Now she was as white as Nick. Her brown locks were now white as where her clothes and her skin.

'But you weren't… back in the train,' he whispered as McGonagall kept calling the first years.

'I- I wasn't,' she asked. 'That's weird… Look, if you keep talking to me someone's bond to notice. Meet me in the common room at midnight.'

Harry nodded and continued to observe the Sorting.

At Midnight

Harry sat up slowly. He could hear Neville and Ron's snores, and Dean and Seamus were long asleep he was sure.

He got up slowly and dressed his robes over his pyjamas.

Slowly he walked down the stairs and looked around.

'Samantha,' he called. 'Samantha.'

'Here, Harry,' said Samantha from the best couch.

She got to her feet.

'You're not white anymore,' he said.

'Yes, I a-' but looking down Samantha realized she wasn't white but as she had been once.

Her hair was brown again and her dress was blue.

'But- I don't know how-'

'Maybe it was something you thought or did,' he said.

'All I was doing was sitting down,' she said. 'And all I was thinking of was-' she stopped middle sentence and blushed. 'Er, never mind. What we need to figure out is why only you can see me.'

'Yeah,' Harry sat down on the couch next to her.

For moments there was nothing but silence. His emerald eyes met her brown ones. They were familiar. He had seen them somewhere. They were big and round and there was a certain joyful touch in them. But the more Harry looked, the more he could find traces of sadness in them.

She cleared her throat.

'Well, er, why can only you see me? Do you have any clue?'

'No,' said Harry honestly. 'I'm the only one who doesn't remember you at all. Are you sure you're a sixth year?'

She smiled.

'I would be if I wasn't in a coma,' she said.

'I'm-'

'Don't be,' she interrupted. 'It's not your fault.'

'Yeah, but-'

'Just- It doesn't matter,' she said with a sad smile.

'Dumbledore,' said Harry. 'He should know what to do!'

'Dumbledore,' repeated Samantha. 'Er, give it a bit more time. We can try to figure this out and if- if we can't then we go to Dumbledore.'

'But-'

She knelt in front of him and rested her hand on his. Harry had seen her white, seen her in colours but if he really looked at her he could see through her. Only now, as she touched his hand, he could feel her coldness, as if her hand were solid.

'Please, Harry,' she pleaded. 'We'll try for a while and- and if we don't figure it out we- we'll go to Dumbledore.'

Harry was about to protest. Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever. He'd know what to do; he'd know why only he – Harry – could see Samantha. He'd be able to explain.

But looking into those big brown eyes he couldn't argue. It was like looking into a pair of puppy dog eyes.

'Alright,' he said. 'Until Christmas, after that we go to Dumbledore.'

She gave him a huge smile.

'I'd hug you if I could, but I don't think it's very pleasant to hug an ice cube,' she said. 'Believe me, personal experience.'

'You've been hugged by a ghost?'

'Nick,' said Samantha. 'He had an awful liking for me. Even the Double B asked if I wanted him to give old Nicky a lesson.'

'Double B,' repeated Harry.

'Yeah, you know, Bloody Baron,' she said.

'He lets you call him that?'

She shrugged.

'He likes me,' she said. 'Minnie was shocked when she found out.'

'Minnie,'

Samantha rolled her eyes.

'McGonagall,' she explained.

'Do you have nicknames for everyone?'

'Pretty much,' she admitted.

'What do you call Peeves?'

'Oh, he's my husband-to-be,' she said. 'We're engaged.'

'What?!'

'Well, not really,' she explained 'just something between me, him, Fred and George.'

'You know Fred and George?'

'Know them,' she laughed. 'We were once the amazing four, me, Fred, George and Lee. But, after last year, I haven't seen them. They went to go see me at St. Mungus.'

Harry saw her eyes fill up with pain.

'I'm sorry they can't hear or see you,' he said.

'No, it's alright,' she said. 'At least, you can.'

'Yeah, but-'

Truth was Harry felt guilty. If she were to be seen or heard by anyone certainly she would like it to be a friend of hers. Not some school colleague who doesn't even remember her.

'Harry, it's not your fault,' she said. 'And better you then – I don't know – Colin.'

Harry laughed.

Colin would probably take a thousand pictures before realizing she wasn't showing up in them and then he'd faint.

'Yeah, better me then Colin,' he agreed. 'So, are you going to sleep?'

'Er, well, ever since I'm this I don't sleep.'

'You don't,' asked Harry.

She shook her head allowing her locks to fly around her face.

'But I'll be fine,' she said. 'I'll have a night tour around and see if anyone else can see me.'

Harry nodded and stood up. His wrist watch told him it was nearly two a.m.

'Er, Harry,' called Sam as he began climbing the stairs.

'Yeah,'

'Do you think you'd mind if I went to classes with you tomorrow,' she asked. 'Just so that when I wake up I'm not too far behind.'

Harry nodded quickly.

'Sure,' he said. 'Er, yeah, why should I mind?'

'Thanks,' she replied.

He nodded again and went up the stairs to bed.

As he got back into the warm four poster bed he could only imagine what Samantha felt like, being invisible to all but him. It must be horrible not to be heard or seen. And having to see those who you care for move on without you and you not being able to do anything about it... It was all horrible.

And all the same, it was mysterious. Why could only Harry see her? Why could, from everyone, only he see and hear her? And why didn't he remember her?

He found her brown eyes familiar that night… Perhaps they had glanced at each other before.

Harry would have time to think of that tomorrow. Right now he was exhausted and needed some sleep.


	5. Classes With Samantha Summers

Harry woke up and went for breakfast as he usually did at Hogwarts. McGonagall gave them their timetables and Harry noticed that a bit of sadness were in her eyes as well. Why was he the only one who didn't remember her? This was getting frustrating!

'Ms. Granger,' called McGonagall. 'Would you like to continue the subject of Ancient Runes?'

Hermione sat in silence, thinking.

'I- I'm not sure,' she said.

Ron looked at Harry shocked, but Harry himself was shocked. Hermione always spoke about how amazing and lovely Ancient Runes was… Why was she hesitating? Why was McGonagall even questioning it?

'Er, yes,' decided Hermione. 'Yes, I'll do it. Samantha would have liked it.'

'But you did all the pairing work together,' insisted McGonagall. 'You do know what this means.'

Hermione shut her eyes tightly and nodded.

'It's what Samantha would have done.'

'Don't let her do it!'

Harry turned to his left and there was Samantha. She was white but slowly gaining colour.

'You can't let her continue,' she continued. 'We used to get paired up together, but now that I'm not going she'll end up with Malfoy!'

'What?!' said Harry.

'She'll be paired up with Malfoy and they hate each other!'

'Hermione, you can't!' said Harry.

'I beg your pardon.'

'You can't do Ancient Runes, you'll get paired up with Malfoy!'

Hermione opened her mouth to reply and then stopped midair.

'How- How- How do you- you know?' she asked weakly.

'Never mind that, you can't!'

Hermione hesitated again.

'No, I am going to have Ancient Runes,' she said firmly. 'I just have too. Who else will put Samantha updated when she returns?'

McGonagall half-smiled and tapped a piece of parchment which she gave to Hermione.

Hermione scanned it once and then kept it in her robes.

'What did you get?' asked Samantha looking at Harry's timetable. 'Ooo, I have the same, only with the extra Ancient Runes.'

Harry looked up to her (because he was seated and she standing). Today she was white once again; well she never was quite white, more of a silver tone.

But her lovely locks were still there, the form and shape of them, and her round eyes.

'We have Charms,' she said. 'That has got to be good. Old Flicky must have something interesting for us to do.'

'Flicky,' repeated Harry with a raised eyebrow. 'Why do you give people nicknames?'

'Real names are so boring,' she whined taking a seat next to him.

He couldn't help but let a laugh escape him.

'What?' asked Ron.

'Hein, What?' asked Harry confused.

'Why were you laughing?' he asked.

Harry looked at once at Samantha.

'Colin's hair,' she said quickly.

'Colin's hair,' he repeated.

'Colin's-' and then they saw Colin with his hair all up, as if he had received an electric shock.

Everyone noticed and the Great Hall burst into laughter.

'Hey, Colin,' called Ron 'what happened to your hair?'

Colin turned red and dropped his head.

'I was trying to do a spell there was in our charms book, to get a good start but-' he looked up indicating his hair.

'Take out you wand and say "Cabelum Perfectis",' whispered Samantha.

'What?'

'Just do it,' she insisted. 'I can't, my wand's with Dad.'

He, hesitatingly, took out his wand, pointed it to Colin and murmured: '_Cabelum Perfectis!_'

At once, Colin's burned hair became a shinny, clean, straightened hair.

Ron turned to Harry shocked.

'Where did you-'

'Don't ask,' said Harry.

Colin was too happy observing his new hair to care where Harry had gotten the spell from.

'My hair,' he gasped as he touched it. 'I- It's never been this smooth and- and- Want to touch?' he asked Ron.

Ron's smile faded and at once he became nervous.

'No, no need, Colin,' he said.

'Oh, come on, it's so sexy and-'

By then, the Great Hall was filled with laughs again.

Harry couldn't contain himself either, even though Ron glared at him every now and then.

And then, he heard Samantha's laughs.

They were like a Phoenix's sing; they were deep, filled with joy and happiness. They were contagious and whoever heard them wanted more, at least Harry did.

Seeing her laugh as she was laughing now, was an honour, a privilege. It was as though happiness had a human form and she was it.

She was clutching her stomach as more of those wonderful laughs left her mouth and then she supported her head on Harry's shoulder.

All Harry could feel was coldness and he wished he could have felt her when she was- well, when she was one of them. He was sure she must have had a warm, smooth skin.

Harry was so into trying to figure her out that when Ron called he didn't hear. Eventually Samantha stopped laughing.

'Come on, Harry,' she called, still with a big smile on her face. 'We'll be late.'

'You're not silver anymore,' he told her.

She looked down and at once saw her brown locks.

'We'll figure it out later,' she said. 'Come on, Flicky's waiting.'

Harry grabbed his bag and followed her out.

Charms was defiantly different with Samantha. She pointed out the most hilarious things and Harry just couldn't ignore them and remain serious, he just had to laugh.

Sometimes Hermione and Ron noticed but all he did not to be discovered was point the same thing out and they'd laugh as well.

They had Transfiguration next and then Potions, which Harry got right because Samantha helped him out.

Slughorn even said that his was the best of all, even better then Hermione.

At lunch time Samantha wasn't with Harry but Harry understood. There really wasn't a point, she didn't eat.

After lunch he, Ron, Hermione and Samantha went to the lake to get homework done.

'The first day,' said Ron 'and they're already drowning us in homework.'

Hermione rolled her eyes.

'Honestly, Ron, it's not that bad,' she said. 'We're sixth years now.'

'Still,' he insisted 'it's loads! Flitwick told us all to practise that stupid Charm but Harry, who managed to do it! And in Tranfiguration McGonagall wants us to practise Vanishing Spells and write a report about it! Slughorn's the only one who didn't ask for anything!'

'And Hermione disagrees with that,' she murmured to Harry.

'And that is completely irresponsible of him,' said Hermione not a second later.

'Told you so,' said Samantha looking down at Harry's report.

'You want homework?' asked Ron.

'If that's what's going to take for me to have a good grade in my N.E.W.T.'s, then yes,' she said 'I do.'

'We had our O.W.L.s just a few months ago,' he said.

'So,' asked Hermione. 'N.E.W.T.'s are even more important, complicated and hard!'

'Guys!' called Harry. 'Not now, please,' asked Harry who couldn't stand their arguing anymore.

The two crossed their arms and began doing their homework.

'Harry,' called Samantha 'why don't you practise the Vanishing Spell and I'll write the report…'

Harry opened his mouth to talk but Samantha gestured to the others who couldn't see or hear her.

'Are you sure,' he mouthed.

'Yeah,' she said 'just to keep me busy.'

He shrugged. If that was what she wanted, he'd let her do his essay.

She smiled and at that moment thousands of butterflies invaded Harry's stomach.

Hermione had brought several objects for them to Vanish and Harry joined them as Samantha wrote on his essay.

'Ron, no, no, no, no,' said Hermione frustrated. 'It's counter-clock.'

'Oh,' said Ron. 'Oh, ok, ok, sorry.'

Hermione managed to Vanish all of her objects but Harry and Ron were having a bit of a hard time.

'Hey, Harry,' called Samantha.

He turned to face her.

'Try losing up your hand a bit, your wand hand, and then do the movement firmly,' she instructed.

Harry nodded and turned to his objects. He took a deep breath and did as instructed. There was no need for second tries. One-by-one all of them disappeared.

'Harry,' gasped Hermione 'that was a great improvement.'

Samantha walked up to Harry.

'Tell Ron to do the same,' she instructed.

'Hey, Ron,' called Harry. 'Loosen up your hand.'

'What?'

'Just- Trust me,' asked Harry.

Ron shook his wand hand and then looked at Harry.

'Loosened up my hand,' he said. 'Now what?'

'Do the movement firmly,' he added.

Ron took a deep breath and tried. His first object disappeared into thin air.

'I- I did it,' he said. 'I did it! I made it Vanish! It's gone! I've done it! Look, Harry, Harry, I did it! I did it! I actually did it!'

Harry smiled and noticed the smile on Samantha's face as well.

Whenever she smiled there was something that showed unhappiness. It was in her eyes that Harry saw something was wrong. Although her lips had a smile models would kill for, her eyes showed somehow pain. As if, by seeing Ron is such a status, she was remembering something sad, something that had caused all that sadness in her eyes in the first place.

For the first time, Harry wished he was alone with her, without Ron and Hermione. He would like to know why such sadness filled her chocolate eyes, who had made all that joy from earlier disappear, who had filled her mind with such horrible, sad memories they haunted her lovely eyes... He wished he could ask. But he couldn't, not there with Hermione and Ron besides him.


	6. Unexpected Kiss

**A/N: So I realized that I should continue. Sorry for taking so long :S**

Samantha had been with Harry for over a month now and there were still no answers. She spent most of her sleepless nights in the Library trying to figure out what she was but no idea how to get back into herself.

She remained in the common room that November night, thinking of what she could possibly do. She felt so useless in this condition.

The only upside was that my hearing and seeing had improved so much! I could see past numerous things and heart things such as heartbeats.

And I was so used to Harry's one that I didn't need to turn around to know that he was behind me.

He didn't speak and neither did I. He did eventually sit next to me, in front of the fire.

'Sam,' he called. 'Did- Did we know each other before- before you…'

I turned to him curiously.

'Why are you asking me this now?' I asked.

He bended his legs and put his arms above them.

'Everyone remembers you,' he said slowly. 'But I don't.'

'Well, don't think too much on it,' she said, avoiding the answer.

Harry looked down in her brown eyes. They had colour once again. It was too late for her to stop what was happening. He was leaning closer, she couldn't look away from his eyes and before she knew it they were sharing a kiss.

His hands were stroking her hair as they had once and she was cupping his face with her icy hands.

She was solid. Harry could feel her. He could taste her tongue, it tasted just like strawberries.

She then pulled back and watched him. Harry took one glance at her eyes before it happened: his mind was being attacked by something other than the scar on his forehead.

'Harry, Harry!' she was panicking, he seemed to be having a panic attack.

He clutched his head as he moaned of pain.

'HARRY!' she yelled.

Harry let go of his head and breathed. Then he looked up at Samantha shocked.

'I remember,' he said causing Samantha's brown eyes to grow wide in shock.

'Er, what?'

He glared at her, anger overtaking his emerald eyes.

'Everything,' he said through his teeth.

'Harry, I can explain!' she said quickly.

'Explain,' he repeated and now tears were rising his eyes. 'How could you?'

And without further saying he ran to his dorm leaving Samantha alone with her tears.

'I'm so sorry, Harry,' she whispered even though he was long gone. 'I'm sorry...'


	7. How It All Began

For the next few days Harry didn't see Samantha, and he was thankful for that. How could she do what she had done? How dare she erase part of his memory? What if she had erased it all? What if she had made a mistake and deleted every memory in his brain? Harry chose not to think of that option because just the thought of it made him shiver. That would have given Voldemort a reason to come after him. Well, Voldemort already had reasons. It would have made him, Harry, vulnerable.

He still couldn't believe she had done it, erased his memory!

All he had wanted was to know why he couldn't remember her and now he knew why: she had erased all the memories he had of her. But that kiss, for some reason, had returned all forgotten memories.

_Flashback 1_

_2__nd__ year_

_Ron and Harry left Gryffindor's common room, under the Invisibility Cloak. They needed to give Charlie the dragon Hagrid had raised before it was too late. _

_But as they walked they heard footsteps._

'_Flitch,' suggested Ron but then Harry say brown locks and a Ravenclaw emerged from the shadows._

_She was walked straight to them had Ron not pushed Harry against the wall._

_The girl stopped walking, looked to her left and smiled. _

'_Potter, Weasley, do try to be a bit more quite from here on,' she said before continuing her path._

'_What do you recon a Ravenclaw like she is doing out of bed after curfew?' asked Ron._

'_I don't know but we're late, Ron.'_

_3__rd__ year_

_Harry and Hermione had just left Hospital Wing after saving Sirius when they ran into a familiar face._

'_Sammy!' exclaimed Hermione._

'_Hermione, something awfully awkward happened last night,' she said looking at both, Hermione and Harry. 'You see, I heard Snape say that you were at Hospital Wing only I went for a walk on the grounds and could have sword I saw you riding Buckbeat!'_

_Hermione nearly choked and Harry had no idea what to say. But Samantha Summers just smiled._

'_It's alright, I won't tell,' she said. 'Just be more careful next time.'_

'_There won't be a next time,' murmured Hermione._

'_Yeah, right,' responded Samantha. 'When you're friends with wonder boy,' she gestured at Harry 'you have nothing but "next times". No offense,' she added quickly._

_End of Flashback_

She had deleted these and so much more memories from Harry's brain but he had recovered them. That's why his brain hurt so much, because having memories returned is quit painful.

He decided that he would like to remember those memories and have more flashbacks seen that she had stolen them for a while.

_Flashback 2_

_4__th__ year_

_Rita Seeker had just published her article on Harry and on how much he mourned over his dead parents. Harry was so angry at her and most the school for believing it all. He could just about smack someone. _

'_Harry,' called someone behind. _

'_Yeah, yeah, I'm Harry Potter and I'm about to go and cry my eyes out over my dead parents,' he said before the person behind him dared tease him._

'_Well, if you're that much in a hurry don't let me stop you,' he knew that voice! 'But you let your quill fall.'_

_He turned around to find Samantha Summers standing with her bag over one shoulder and his quill in her right hand._

'_Oh, er, thanks,' he took his quill into his own hand. 'I'm, er, sorry about-'_

'_Don't worry about it,' she said. 'I'm sure people aren't making it any easier on you.'_

'_No, not really,' he admitted._

'_Oh, I get so angry at them sometimes,' she said angrily. 'Especially that Rita Seeker. She's a horrible person, Harry. Don't let her get to your nerves. Everyone knows that everything she writes is a whole lot of rubbish.'_

_Harry felt better due to her words of comfort. At least someone believed him, since even Ron didn't. _

'_Well, I'm late for Charms so I'll be heading off,' she said._

'_Oh, ok.'_

'_And, Harry,' she said looking at him over her shoulder 'you should talk to Ron. Neither of you two are happy this way, so stop being stubborn.'_

_Before he could say a work she was running to her classroom._

_End of Flashback_

He and her had grown close along that year. Him being angry with Ron and Hermione being much more into her books... The two really did love each others company and when the Yule Ball came up no one seemed better than Sam.

_Flashback_

'_Are you really going to ask Samantha Summers?' asked Ron._

'_Yeah, I mean, I think so,' replied Harry._

'_Well, good luck, mate.'_

'_What do you mean?' asked Harry noticing the unusual tone Ron had used._

'_Samantha Summers has been asked by the entire house of Ravenclaw and Draco Malfoy and she said No to them all.'_

'_Malfoy asked her?'_

'_Yeah, but she sure showed him,' Ron had a wide grin on his lips. 'Sure humiliated him. I _nearly _felt sorry for him, _nearly_. _

_Harry now felt slightly discouraged but he went for it anyways. She was sitting near the lake with Luna Lovegood and Padma Patil._

'_Padma, I really don't think you understood,' said Samantha. 'I don't like him! He's a git and he deserved what he got!'_

_Harry cleared his throat and Samantha, who was sitting, looked up at him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat. _

'_Hi, Harry,' she greeted happily._

'_Er, hi,' he said nervously. He was still in time to walk away, he reminded himself. If he wanted to he could still spear himself the humiliation she might cause him as she had caused Malfoy._

_But the Gryffindor inside of him was stronger. _

'_May I speak to you?' he asked. _

_Padma Patil began giggling. Samantha elbowed her and rose to her feet. _

'_Of course, Harry,' she said smiling. _

_The two left their friends behind and walked to the other side of the lake. _

'_Is anything wrong, Harry?' she asked now getting nervous. _

'_Well, no, I mean yes,' he was babbling now more than ever. 'What I wanted to ask is...' he stopped walking and looked at her 'wouldyougototheballwithme?'_

_She pulled her eyebrows together and pressed her lips together._

'_I'm sorry, Harry, but I didn't get what you said,' she explained._

_He took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut._

'_I was wondering if you'd go to the ball with me.'_

_He heard nothing and decided to take the chance and open his eyes._

_Samantha was where she had been last he saw her, with a grin on her face._

'_Of course,' she said._

'_Oh, I under- what?'_

'_I'll go with you,' she said. _

'_Really?'_

'_Well, yeah.'_

'_Oh, er, great, fantastic, yeah, awesome,' he kept repeating those words as he walked towards Ron. 'Ok, sure, yeah, right.'_

'_So, er, see you, Padma,' Ron was saying._

_Harry ran up to the castle with Ron nearby._

_The Yule Ball_

_Every champion was there with their date... all but one: Harry. _

_He was getting nervous and Fleur wasn't helping. _

'_Calm down, Harry,' whispered Hermione. 'You look as if you're about to have a panic attack.'_

'_That's because I _am_ about to have one!'_

_McGonagall cleared her throat and they all looked at the stairs and right at the top was Samantha. She had curled her long hair, she was wearing light makeup and a purple dress. _

_She seemed very nervous now that everyone was looking at her and she slowly walked down the stairs. _

_Harry walked towards her, hypnotized by the way she was even prettier tonight. _

_She smiled at him once she reached the end of the stairs. Harry took one glance at Hermione then looked back at Samantha, took her hand and kissed its back._

_She blushed and McGonagall ordered them to form a line._

_That had been a wonderful night._

_5__th__ year_

_Harry had just had an argument with Hermione and Ron and he's only way out was at the grounds. He was furious at them! Why would they want to report Umbrige? It was just a detention..._

'_That hurts like hell,' he added to himself. _

'_What hurts like hell?' he nearly fell when he heard the unexpected voice._

_He turned around to see Samantha. She was pretty, as usual. Her locks fell down her shoulders and a smile was on her lips. Even angry, Harry could feel his heart jumping and beating so hard he could hear it. _

'_Oh, er, nothing,' he tried lying. _

'_Mind if I keep you company?' she asked._

'_Sure, yeah, of course,' he babbled. _

_She giggled as she stood next to him._

'_Great,' thought Harry. 'Now she's laughing at me.'_

'_Harry, you should report what Umbrige's doing,' she said minutes later. _

'_I don't want- Wait! How do you know-'_

'_Don't go crazy on me,' she asked. 'Hermione told me that-'_

'_I should have known,' he stood up but Samantha took his hand and pulled him down. _

'_Harry, don't you see what they're doing,' she asked 'Voldemort and his followers?'_

_Harry was now curious._

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_Harry, they want you to feel alone and misunderstood, do you not see that?'_

'_I- I don't understand.'_

'_If you're alone, you're weaker, more vulnerable,' she said. 'But if you stick to us and allow us to stick to you than you'll be stronger, and that's what they fear the most.' _

_He remained in silence considering her words. It could be a true theory and he hadn't been easy on his friends. _

_Christmas of 5__th__ year_

_The meeting was over and they had left the Room of Requirements. They decided to go and spend some time in the Great Hall, as did most members of Dumbledore's Army. _

_Hermione pulled out a very large book from her bag and began reading it while Ron and Dean played a game of wizarding chess. _

_Harry was bored out of his mind. That's when Samantha showed up, rather nervously._

'_Hermione,' she called. 'I left my bag up there.' _

_Hermione glanced at the table. Umbrige was exchanging words with Flitch. _

'_I'll go with you,' said Harry rising to his feet. _

_As they walked out, they made sure no one followed them and ran up to where their latest lesson had just been given. _

_The minute they entered Sam found her bag and placed it over her shoulder. _

'_Well, at least we got it,' she said brightly. _

'_Sure.'_

_She walked towards the picture Alastor had given Harry and smiled. _

'_That's mum and dad,' he said. _

_Samantha smiled again. _

'_That's my mum over there,' she pointed at a woman who stood near Lily. _

'_Your mother was in the Order?'_

'_Yeah,' she said. 'She had me a year after this and then was murdered for information.'_

'_I'm sorry,' he whispered._

'_I have Dad,' she said. 'But you, Harry, he took it all, the snake!'_

'_I have Sirius,' he said. 'And Ron and Hermione, and everyone that's my friends.'_

_She nodded in agreement of his words. _

_And then she looked up and then looked back at Harry, biting her lower lip. _

'_What?' he asked nervously._

_She pointed up but kept her eyes on him._

'_Mistletoe,' she murmured. _

_He looked up and realized what that meant. _

'_What if we don't?' he dared asked. _

'_7 years of bad luck,' she replied and then looked at the picture again. _

'_I don't think we need seven more,' he said. _

'_I don't think we should take the risk.'_

'_Me neither,' he was moving closer and before he could consider what he was doind he pressed his lips against hers. _

**A/N: Biggest Chapter So Far, I Believe. A Special Thanks to TwilightEclps For The Great Support!**

**I Reall Am Enjoying Doing This Story but Baby Boom Needs Me As Well :D  
**


End file.
